Clover
by Cheekbones
Summary: From the younger monster's POV.


**Author's Note: This was my first fan-fiction, all criticisms welcome! **

Mummy?

What has happened to the world?  
Where did these fleshy ants come from?  
Why have the oceans gotten so small?  
Where is my mummy?

I was sleeping for so long  
The days have turned to years  
I thought I was safe here  
Knowing my mother was with me

Then something crashed from the sky  
And the ants began to make so much noise  
I finally awoke to a fright  
My mother was nowhere to be found

These ants were hovering around me  
Freeing me from my bed of rocks and reefs  
But they began to prod and poke me  
And I didn't like that feeling

I wanted them to stop  
To leave me alone  
So I went to the surface  
Roared to scare them off

Their little village made such a racket  
And began to fire fireflies, stinging my skin  
I had to make them stop  
So I dragged their village to the sea

I am so scared, this world isn't real  
Where is my mummy, why can't she protect me?

I've searched the oceans  
Found no trace  
Perhaps I may have better luck  
Searching the dry world

This long object was in my way  
And the ants looked similar to the ones at the village  
Their faces rekindled the rage  
And I knocked their boat over

Something large stood on this smaller island  
Mother, was that you?  
But it was green creature with a steel flame and dress  
Angry, I swiped her head, her face so ugly and crying

I stood on dryer land  
The bigger stretch of this island  
It was huge and polluted  
And the ants flickered massively here

I just want to find mummy  
These ants better stay out of the way  
But their screaming startles me so  
I had to quiet them now

I stepped into something hot and smoky  
A giant fire roared in front of me  
It burned the little ants around the flame  
And destroyed the monoliths they had created too

The flame was hot and scary  
I forgot all about the head I carried  
It flew from my hand across the monolithic island  
As I fanned away the fire

I continued my search for mummy  
Only to meet ants with hostility  
These ants were covered in brown and green  
And they brought with them their fireflies

Big ones and small ones zoomed at me  
Stinging my skin like the ones before  
I wanted them to stop, it pained me so much  
I had to crush the ants and the mobile fire flingers

My stomach itched badly, but not from the fireflies  
Little travelers from the deep hitched a ride with me  
They poked at my skin and was draining my blood  
A quick rub against a monolith eased the itch

I was rid of many of these bugs  
Relieved that the painful itch was gone  
They found a immediate taste for the ants below  
Scampering for their meal and keeping the ants busy

I searched almost all the island, but mummy is not here  
I want my mummy so much; I'm scared in this ant infested world

Morning seems to come  
And with it come more pest  
Black birds from the sky drop their eggs  
And they explode in fire on top of me

The eggs hurt so much  
But they cannot pierce my skin  
But they don't seem to care  
And continue their bombardment

More eggs drop, massive loads this time  
I'm pinned to the earth, the pain too much to take  
But I can still move, and their hostility is now too much  
I leap from the smoke, dragging a nearby bird in revenge

I come across open land, finding I am hungry  
But mommy isn't hear to feed me  
I find an ant frozen beneath me, holding something small in its hand  
Out of frustration and hungry; maybe this ant was tasty

More fiery eggs come again, but now there are more  
And this time it surrounds the entire island  
In a flash the fire and force knocks me off guard  
And for a moment I give up, the pain too much

I want my mommy, where is she?  
I so scared, this new world frightens me  
Please mummy, protect me  
I'm so scared, can't you hear my cry?

The flames are hot, the island is sinking  
Rubble and water surrounds me  
They've finally stopped, the eggs no longer dropping  
When it's safe I'll leave hear and try the oceans again

I will never stop searching till I find you mummy  
No matter how much the ants hurt me  
Their fireflies and exploding eggs can't destroy us  
And my roars will continue to sound

…until we are reunited, mummy.


End file.
